Children of Olympus
by youseenothing
Summary: An OC story! My first, but I hope you like it! pm me to submit a character! Your OCs find out about their godly parents and go to Camp Half Blood- only to find a new monster at large!
1. Author's Note

**You know how I said I was working on something? Here it is! I wanted to do this for a while, so here's the idea: I want you guys to send me your characters and I'm gonna write a complete OC story! If you want to submit a character, listen up: THANK YOU IN ADVANCE, AND HERE IS MY FORMAT:**

 **NAME, AGE, GENDER, SEXUALITY**

 **PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION, AVERAGE CLOTHING**

 **GODLY PARENT AND MORTAL PARENT/FAMILY**

 **POWERS/ ABILITIES, WEAKNESSES**

 **WEAPON OF CHOICE**

 **EXTRA INFORMATION YOU THINK I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT**

 **Okay, that's all. I can't wait for all of your characters, and I really hope I portray them well! ~youseenothing**


	2. Charcters

**Okay, here are a few of the characters so far!**

 **Peter Pan- Once Upon A Time made this character, much thanks:**

Arra, 16, female.

Brown hair that's usually in a bun, green eyes, tall

Apollo, Mortal mom is Sam

Really good with a bow and arrow, supersonic scream

Usually wears a t shirt and hoodie with pants and tennis shoes, always has her bow on

Loves the woods and kind but strong.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

 **POMForever is to be thanked for this character:**

Jeska Byrne, 16, Female, Pansexual

Wavy red-orange hair that ends mid-back and has strawberry-blonde highlights (sometimes puts it up in a rope braid bun.) Her eyes are a bright blue. 5' 1" and weighs 110 lbs. Her skin tone is a light ivory,lots of freckles. slim with a 32A bust and under-developed curves. medium eyebrows, small nose, and small slightly pointed ears.

A plaid shirt dress with shorts underneath, jean jacket, and black Converse high-tops.

Demeter, Mortal Family: Father- Devin Byrne Step-Mother- Keela Byrne Younger Half-Sister- Aoife Byrne Grandmother- Rowan Byrne Grandfather- Manus Byrne

Flora Energy Manipulation

Has insomnia, running long distances, procrastinator, rarely finishes making a plan before starting it.

Weapon of Choice: She has a celestial bronze gauntlet-sword which when not in battle transforms into a bronze bracelet with a Celtic knot carved into it.

Extra Information: -Personality: very loyal friend; it is a bit difficult to get her to open up and become friends with her. fiercely protective of her friends and wont hesitate to stand up for them. one of the most talkative you'll meet .may seem cold and a little bit harsh but that's only until you get to know her. But she does have a little bit of an anger problem where her temper will flare up. working on getting it more in check, right now she rarely acts on her anger. very patient and will take the time to help others. will take her time to help tutor some of the younger kids at school. will just goof around with her friends and act super immature.

\- Likes: Stargazing, musical theater, and warm weather.  
Dislikes: Seafood, bad cooking, and winter.

-History: raised with her younger half-sister Aoife in Dublin, Ireland. parents were doctors at Temple Street Children's University Hospital. But when Kali was 10 her family immigrated to the US. They moved to Boston because her parents got jobs at Boston Children's Hospital. A year later Jeska was attacked by a monster on her way home form the park and was quickly brought to Camp Half-Blood. She was claimed a few days after arriving.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

 **Big thanks to queentiger5 for this character:**

Rosalina (Rose) Brooks, 21, Female, Aromantic

Long dark pink hair (usually wears in a messy bun) Dark brown eyes and two piercings in right ear. Loads of random scratches and scars over her body from training fails.

Generally wears basic black jeans and a hoodie or a T-shirt with converse.

Mischievous, Curious and observant, if you have a secret she probably knows it already. Extroverted, VERY sarcastic to everyone to the point where she's considered rude, impulsive, rebellious, loud, hides emotions, sometimes hot-headed. Can be kind and fun to be around when she's relaxed around her friends

Ate (Goddess of Trickery), mortal Family: James Brooks (Father), Evan Brooks (Brother), Louisa Brooks (Sister)

Able to influence people's decisions to the wrong decision and influence people to do idiotic actions (A weaker form of Charmspeak but only able to be used to cause chaos and trick people)

Any weapon she can get her hands on, often switching from fight to fight to confuse her opponents but her favourites are an electrical whip which she wears as a belt or necklace and two simple daggers.

Often seen as a trickster so not a lot of people trust her and she also doesn't trust a lot of people which doesn't help. Feels guilty very easily so she can go to extreme lengths to help people out even when it might not be the best plan. Impulsive (which can also be a good trait dependent on the situation)

EXTRA::  
Likes: Music, Coffee, High-places (roofs, tall buildings, tall trees), sunset, dancing, fighting, lying  
Dislikes: Waking up, Massive crowds, Tea, silence, people who don't stand up to their fears  
Fears: Living a lonely and boring life. Being betrayed, Pigeons

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

 **And finally my own character:**

Carlyle Taiburne, 18, male, Homosexual

Short brown hair died purple at the tips, right eye is a dark gray and the left is violet, wears big nerd glasses

Wears graphic tee-shirts and cargo pants, usually with sneakers that are way too big, always wears his green beanie (it's almost ripped to shreds at this point)

Eirene(goddess of peace), Mortal Family: Father Peter Taiburne (deceased), half-brother Dakota Taiburne

Can calm anyone by touching them, can stop fights/ panic but it takes a lot of energy

Doesn't believe in using weapons, but does carry a handgun (equipped with celestial bronze bullets) for protection

Has panic attacks often, hands shake uncontrollably (it's more pronounced the more anxious he gets), very trusting

Extra:

Loves everyone he is friends with and tells them every time he talks to them (he makes sure to remind them), and still listens to My Chemical Romance.

Terrified of the thought of his father due to past abuse, refuses to talk about his brother, though he still loves Dakota very much.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

 **Alright, that's the characters, I might add more later though, so don't be afraid to message me with your own! I promise an update soon!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay I did see all the wonderful comments and I can add them to the story if you want, just message me details- also they are all girls *confusion as to why there are no boiz* so please tell me if I can change anything about them or if you would prefer them to stay the way they are. Thanks so much and here is the update I promised! ~youseenothing**

 **-/\\-/\\-/\\-**

"I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS, I WILL ABSOLUTELY CREAM YOU THE NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO CHARMSPEAK ME!" Jeska screamed. Rose laughed and shook her head.

"It's not Charmspeak," she argued. "I think it's more... chaos- speak." She laughed again and Jeska took a deep breath.

"I don't care what it is, don't do it again." Carlyle snorted and pushed up his glasses.

"I think we both know that's not gonna happen." Arra had been hanging out with these cray people since a younger camper got hurt on the climbing wall, closing training down for the day, They were all sitting on a blanket on the beach of the lake, a picnic basket abandoned by Carlyle's side.

See, the plan was to eat and chat like normal people, but they weren't normal people, so they talked about random, weird topics that connected in a way that wouldn't make sense if you weren't in their group. They were an unlikely group, with varying likes and dislikes, but they were thrown together- by what seemed to be destiny.

Rose was the oldest, a senior camper at this point, but she was the least mature out of the lot of them.- always pulling pranks and causing general mischief. None of the others trusted her, but simultaneously trusted her with their lives. Carlyle, on the other hand, was probably the most mature- but he was still fun. Ironically, he was the son of Eirene, goddess of peace, but the only one who could calm him down from a panic attack was Rose, daughter of Ate- the goddess of trickery. Jeska, a daughter of Demeter, was nothing like her half-siblings- the godly ones- who always seemed to be happy. Jeska got mad easily, but Carlyle always calmed her down with a touch. Then there was Arra, a simple daughter of Apollo, kind to all. She was strong though, with a supersonic scream that had left eardrums permanently damaged.

If you looked at them individually, you would never expect they would be friends- but, once you saw them together you would know. They worked together in an amazing way- like they were all different parts in one movement. It was odd to see them apart if they were all at Camp, and they kept in touch best as possible when they weren't. They were the best of friends, and everyone knew that if you messed with one, you messed with all. It wasn't worth the risk.

"Hey, do you guys think that Rose will ever get a job?" Arra asked, leaning in jokingly. "I mean, she could get one, but could she hold it down- being the trickster she is?" Rose smacked her in the arm and pulled out her bun, tousling her dark pink hair.

"I've held down a job- I just have to get a new one almost every fall, you know, because I come here in the summer." Carlyle shrugged and ran his fingers through her hair, separating it into parts to braid.

"I don't think I'll get a job until I'm out of school- unless I work weekends for someone," he said.

"What about-" She clapped a hand over her mouth before she could be a complete idiot. _Zeus almighty, do you want to give the guy a panic attack?_ "Never mind, you don't have that wear you live," she lied. Of course, the girls all probably knew what she was about to say- _"What about working for your parents?"_ \- but Carlyle seemed blissfully unaware as he kept braiding.

"I don't wanna work," Jeska whined. Just as Arra was about to scold her, a rumble shook the earth below them, sending Rose tumbling down on top of Carlyle.

"What the Hades was that?!" Arra exclaimed, pushing herself to her feet. Jeska shot her a glare.

"How the hell should we know, we were with you," she replied with a roll of her eyes. Arra shoved her and pulled Rose off of Carlyle.

"We're gonna check that out, right?" Rose asked as she offered a hand to him. Carlyle accepted and nodded as she helped him up.

"I totally don't want to, but yea." They quickly packed up the blanket, stuffing it in the basket, which, in turn, was thrown into Arra's cabin as they passed it. It seemed like everyone else had the same plan- most of the camp was gathered into the dining area, while some of the older campers were heading ton the Big House. Rose quickly snatched her hair tie from Carlyle and twisted the braid into a bun again, snapping the hair band around it.

"You guys stay here, I promise I'll tell you what's going on." She pulled her bracelet off and unclipped it, allowing it to grow into her whip, which crackled with electricity. That was a bad omen- Rose never attacked, and if she had her weapon out it was probably serious. She darted towards the Big House and Arra fiddled with the bow charm in her hair- her actual bow, of course. The quiver of arrows was strapped to her belt- but there were only 24, and they knew that supply wouldn't last long. Carlyle patted himself down as his breathing got faster, his mismatched eyes widening. Jeska elbowed Arra and threw a glance at him- it was obvious he was on the brink of a panic attack, and if they were attacked he would be vulnerable.

Arra placed a light hand on his shoulder and pulled his worried gaze to her own calm one. "Carlyle, breathe, okay? Your just fine, Jeska has your gun, remember?" He shook his head as tears gathered in his eyes, the purple iris on the left starting to glow- people in the dining area were visually calming, that meant he was trying to calm the environment to calm himself. They couldn't have him tired though, and calming the entire Camp would knock him clear out. "Car, it's okay, no one's gonna get hurt, okay? Everything's okay, I promise." He stopped glowing, but there was no change in his breathing- and now the tears were running down his cheeks.

Jeska placed the gun in his shaking hands and rubbed his arms gently. "You're gonna be just fine, okay?" His breath caught and he ducked his head, his shoulders quaking and the gun clenched in his quivering hands. Arra rubbed his back as Jeska pulled her loose red waves into a ponytail, her bronze bracelet sliding off and into her hand, transforming into her sword as her eyes scanned the green.

As luck would have it, Rose was running towards them, a worried look on her face. She hugged Carlyle as soon as she saw him, calming him instantly. His tears quickly ceased and his breath slowed, along with the shaking in his hands. She let go of him and glanced at Arra and Jeska cautiously.

"We've got a problem."


	4. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to my people who sent in new characters for this chapter, Satan ruler of Hell (cool username bro) and xXRoxanne WeasleyXx (also cool username), and here's the next chapter! ~youseenothing**

 **-/\\-/\\-/\\-**

 _"We have a problem."_

"What's going on?" demanded Jeska. Rose ran her fingers through Carlyle's half- purple hair and took a deep breath.

"The witch- Circe- she's attacking camp, along the forest line. She has a horde of monsters and witches with her too." Arra swore under her breath and Carlyle pulled back the hammer of his gun, his fingers lightly tapping on the trigger.

"Who's fighting? Are we fighting?" Jeska asked. Rose shook her head.

"Chiron said to wait- if she breaks through the barrier, we attack, if not, we don't." Jeska threw her hands up and Carlyle shot a glance her way, allowing Arra to bud in.

"That's bullshit!" **(A/N: sorry for nasty language :) ok, let's continue)** Arra exclaimed. "That's complete bullshit! We need to defend our Camp- our home!" Jeska nodded and Carlyle sighed, putting his free hand on his forehead.

"I hate to agree with a violent way of thinking, but this is my home- my only home. I'm gonna defend it, even if you guys don't." Rose quirked an eyebrow but put her hand out.

"Fine, we can defend- but on my terms. We find a few guys who want to go with us, and we go for the monsters only- witches are people too. Deal?" Arra nodded immediately and put her hand on top of Rose's, not having to say a word. Jeska hesitated a bit, weary of newcomers, but agreed by adding her hand to the pile. Only Carlyle was left, and he glanced around.

"I'll die for this place," he said quietly. "I will. Sorry, mom." He added is quivering hand to the pile and they spread out through the crowd.

Most, of course, agreed with Chiron- attack if attacked. But, there was a surprisingly eager sister of Arra who wanted to help. Cam Abrantes, in all her 12-year-old glory. Little Camilla had only just gotten to Camp last summer, but everyone knew of her power- she had been blessed by Artemis and Poseidon at birth, allowing her to speak to animals and control liquids, along with having the rare power to control light- given to her by her father, of course. She was good in a fight, but they all knew what she would sacrifice to save a friend.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Rose asked her, though the girl had been very adamant about it the first time she asked.

"Yes, I'm positive, can we please go?" Cam snapped. Rose raised her hands in surrender and offered the girl a hairband.

"First, tie up that mop- second, we need another person." Cam rolled her eyes and pulled up her black waist-length curls. They were soon waved over by Carlyle, who had a semi-short boy next to him.

"Hey, shorty," the boy called when they approached. Rose scoffed and shook her head.

"Who's this?" she asked, not caring to acknowledge him. Carlyle snorted and pushed up his glasses slightly.

"Neil, this is Rose, Rose, Neil Owen, son of Ares." They boy tipped an invisible hat and put it back on his scruffy black hair.

"Pleasure, pals." Carlyle giggled and shook his head, blushing a little. Carlyle knew Neil's power- his strength was insane, almost impossible, and he was a beast with his gauntlet. Plus, he was cute as hell, and the whole camp knew we was Panromantic Asexual, which was a definite pro to the situation.

"And you want to fight? Why am I not surprised?" Rose mocked. Cam laughed and Carlyle glared at them both. We was about to explain when Neil put a hand on his chest.

"I want to fight to save my friends and family here, not because I'm a stupid son of Ares looking for a fight, got it?" Rose and Cam stopped laughing and Rose nodded, signaling them to follow her as she collected Arra and Jeska.

"Alright, this is Cam and Neil- newbies, this is Arra and this is Jeska." They shook and collected at a table, pulling out and loading weapons. Cam and Arra checked their quivers and strung their bows, while Neil attached the bronze gauntlet to his hand. Jeska and rose sharpened their swords and Carlyle packed as many bullets into his pockets as possible, which was actually a lot, seeing as he had cargo pants on. Finally they were prepped, going over the plan a final time before they attacked.

"Monsters only, got it? Anyone attacks a witch and it isn't defense, Chiron will know about it. got it?" They all nodded their understanding and rose form the table. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 3

**Alright everybody, no new characters this time around, but here's an update! ~youseenothing**

 **-/\\-/\\-/\\-**

 _"Let's go."_ They rose and ran to the forest, the sounds of battle already loud and they couldn't even see the front. It was obvious they were trying to break the barrier though- words were ringing loud over the grunts and growls, words that _sounded_ powerful. You could hear the magic rippling through them- the feeling was nauseating. As soon as they reached the attacking front a cyclops charged, swinging an incredibly large mallet. Neil caught it with his bare hand and punched it into oblivion with his gauntlet, sparking the others to move.

Carlyle looked physically sick whenever he shot, but he only shot when a monster swung at him- which was very often, unfortunately. Some monsters he managed to get his hands on them and they calmed, walking away from the fight, but most dodged skillfully and kept attacking. It looked like it was tiring him out anyway, so he wasn't deterred. Cam and Arra kept towards the back, firing shot after shot, Jeska nearby to slice away any monster who came to close. Rose was doing her best against a flock of witches, who were throwing spells at her left and right, but it didn't help that she kept trying to talk to them.

"You're on the wrong side of this fight!" she cried, "Don't you see we're trying to help?" None of them responded, only kept casting. Circe was behind a wall of karpos, who were a lot more threatening than they looked, and her voice hung over any other sound- she was trying to break down the magical barrier. Soon there was only a circle of cyclopes, the karpos, and Circe, her voice quieter now, but still amazingly powerful. The 6 of them raised their weapons, pointed at the witch, and Rose stepped forward.

"We've done nothing to you," she called. "Why attack?" Circe stopped chanting and smiled a sinister grin, one that made you know you'd been beat.

"Because I want to see you suffer- I want to see the gods suffer, and I want to see this camp suffer. _I want to see you fall."_ Rose shook her head and clenched her fists.

"No. Why would anyone want to see the innocent fall?" Circe laughed and stepped forward, though still surrounded by her lackeys.

"You fall under the illusion that you are innocent. How sweet." She threw up her hands and chanted louder, the monsters rising again around her. "Have fun fighting while I kill your leader. While I kill _everyone_." She laughed again and walked right through the barrier, along with 4 cyclopes and her karpos. The monsters, now rejuvenated, charged once more. The only choice was to fight.

They were stronger than before, it was obvious, but none of the 6 gave up their fight. Arra's light brown hair had managed to escape her bun and was now flying loose around her face, but they didn't distract her in the slightest. Carlyle was digging in his last pocket for bullets when a cyclops rounded him hard in the ribs with a rotten two by four. Cam, seeing this, filtered light through the trees and directed it towards the creature, amplifying it's heat until it burned straight through him. She ran over to Carlyle's side, who was groaning on the forest floor, and helped him up, stumbling over to Neil. Just as he punched another karpos into dust he saw their predicament and ran over, taking the taller boy's weight off of Cam's shoulder.

"Stay here, I'll get him help and tell Chiron about the attack," he promised. Cam nodded and pulled a dagger out of her shoe, dropping her empty quiver at her feet with her bow. She slashed at a karpos and Neil trudged towards camp.

"So, you're pretty cute," he told Carlyle as they walked. Why he was telling the older boy that he was cute he had no idea, but it kept the both of them occupied.

"Thanks," Carlyle replied, wheezing heavily. "If I... could breathe... I would have... a better response." He laughed a breathy, pain-riddled laugh and groaned.

"You probably punctured a lung when the monster broke your ribs," Neil explained. "Take as deep breaths as possible, and try to relax." Carlyle nodded and tried not to trip over his shoes. After a while Neil just picked him up bridal style, hurrying through the woods much faster. Soon enough they reached the Big House, where several campers were blockading the doors against Circe's monsters.

"Chiron!" Neil called, charging into his quarters. "I guess you know about the attack." Chiron nodded grimly and shot an arrow through an open window, knocking down a growling karpos made of wheat.

"What is it, Mister Owens? We're a bit busy." Neil scoffed and shifted Carlyle in his arms.

"Carlyle- Carlyle Taiburne is injured." Chiron glanced over and nodded gruffly.

"Well, take him to the infirmary. And make sure everyone is in Camp." Neil muttered a quick "sure" and darted to the infirmary. He set the boy on a bed and informed an older Apollo camper of his condition and she brought out some ambrosia.

"I've got it from here, go collect the campers," she told him. HE nodded and placed a quick kiss on Carlyle's forehead, running out of the infirmary. He told every camper he saw to gather by the dining area and to spread the word. When he got back to the woods the monsters were gone and the girls were cleaning off their weapons and gathering arrows.

"Guys, the Big House is under attack," he warned them. Rose's head snapped up and a rumble shook the ground below their feet.

"We gotta go!"


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but here's the next update! Of course, I have a new friend to thank for a character:** Kawkawrawr, thanks so much! Ok, here we go!

 **-/\\-/\\-/\\-**

 _"We gotta go!"_ The five quickly ran towards the Big House, stumbling as the earth quaked beneath their feet. Even when they were far away, they could easily see the commotion- cyclopes and Karpos attacking the campers and witches firing spells at the house. Neil clocked a witch upside the head and glared at the others, who were watching in astonishment as the witch fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Well? You gonna fight or what?" The four snapped out of their stupor and joined other campers, weapons raised and war faces on. Arra was firing shots left and right, screaming when a monster came too close- which, in turn, made the monster's head explode. She dropped a grass Karpos as another camper stumbled into her, his spear stuck halfway into a frozen and disintegrating cyclops.

"Sorry bout that," he offered lightly as he pulled the spear out of the cyclops and raised it again, sunlight beaming harshly off the ice that the spear seemed to be made out of. His arms were scrawny and pale and his hair made him look older, spiked salt-and-pepper locks, but his face was that of a jokester. "Name's Jack, I'm sure it's a pleasure." Arra groaned and kicked away a Karpos that had been trying to crawl up her leg.

"You disgust me," she told him, stabbing the Karpos with an arrow. He laughed and met her green eyes with his own icy blue ones. "Let me guess, Ares kid?"

"Nah," he said with a grin, "Boreas, a wind guy." She snorted and pushed him out of a broad sword's swing, shooting the cyclops who was wielding it in it's eye.

"I know who he is," she scoffed. "You just act like a couple Ares kids I know." He shrugged and pointed his hand at an approaching Karpos, winds surging forward and freezing it in place.

"Well, if we live through this, totally hit me up," he said, winking. She pretended to gag and fired several shots into a cyclops, which didn't slow down. Jack then ran it through, turning it to ice instantly and blew her a kiss dramatically as he jogged off. Arra rolled her eyes and collected her arrows as more Karpos swarmed her.

Rose and Cam were only feet away, back to back, with a circle of witches closed in on them.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Rose promised as she put her hands out in front of her, whip lose in her grip.

"I do," Cam muttered, slashing the nearest witch with her dagger. Rose elbowed her in the back and ducked to the side as a witch lobbed a blazing green fireball at the pair. Rose flicked her whip at the girl, stunning her while the whip crackled with energy.

"Please," Rose begged, "surrender and we won't hurt you!" Another fireball to her left and Rose shook her head. "Fine, you asked for it." She started calling out stupid orders to the witches, making them do things like Macarena and pretend to be a dog. "Gotta love chaos-speak," she told Cam with a grin. Cam laughed and they turned towards the rest of the fight.

Neil was across the house, punching monsters all around him, destroying them on contact. As soon as he was about to be over come by Karpos Jeska slashed through them, blood staining her cheek from a new cut.

"Need a medic?" he asked as he punched over her shoulder, fist sailing though corn as the Karpos laughed. She shook her head and spun around, sword cutting the corn demon in half.

"Need me to get reinforcements?" she called as thy were cornered by a massive cyclops. He shook his head and raised his fists.

"We've got this," he presumed. Jeska laughed, but it was cut short- a witch right behind them had fired at the girl. The witch then smiled and fired a new spell at Neil, knocking him to the ground as his world went black.


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Long time no update, I know, but school has started as well as my school's musical, and I've been a little busy, but I'm glad to bring you the next update. Special thanks to TheSyndicateWolf for my new character and thanks for sticking with me unseen army! ~youseenothing**

 **-/\\-/\\-/\\-**

 _The witch then smiled and fired a new spell at Neil, laughing as the world went black._ Carlyle watched as Neil and Jeska got knocked out, a cyclops dragging them towards Circe, and he rose to go back into the fight, ignoring his aching limbs. An older camper stopped him though, his gray eyes shining.

"Woah there, friend, where we heading?" Carlyle glared up at the muscular man, fully prepared to fight him to get by. those were his _friends_ out there, his _friends who just got attacked doesn't he understand?_

"I'm not your friend," he snapped, "and I am going to save my friends- my _family._ So I suggest you get out of my way. I might be the son of peace, but I am willing to go all kinds of war on your ass if you don't let me through." The man raised his hands in a simple gesture of surrender and shrugged.

"I don't care, you won't help them injured. I'm Charles-"

 _"I don't care who you are! Move!"_ Carlyle's hands were shaking worse now, his purple glowing and his gray eye a dark, threatening storm. He had mastered his abilities- everyone knew it too. He could calm people into sleep, into comas, even into death if he wanted. He had never done it, but somehow Charles new he wouldn't regret it if he was stopped trying to save the people he called family.

"Okay, fine, but I'm coming with you," Charles warned. Carlyle rolled his eyes and went towards the back of the infirmary, where Arra kept bullets and stress medication for him- don't worry, there was never a suicide scare, it was just so he could protect himself and feel safe. He quickly filled his pockets and the clip, pushing up his glasses mindlessly.

"Let's go," he ordered, pushing his way past Apollo campers. Charles followed, pulling a .45 out of a holster on his bel, and apologized to everyone they rushed by. Carlyle mowed down monsters, no longer hesitating, and Charles found that he had to move Carlyle's barrel away from witches. That terrified him, but didn't stop him by any stretch. They charged towards Circe, who's hands were now hovering over the unconscious teens, and Carlyle raised his gun towards her, not even shaking.

"Let them go, bitch. _Now."_ Charles shot a glance towards the younger one, but he too raised his gun. Circe laughed and shook her head pitifully.

"As if your words could change my actions," she said in a mockingly sad tone. "As if you had any power at all." she laughed again and suddenly Neil and Jeska rose, their eyes glowing a sickening green. Both raised their weapons, synchronized in their actions, and pointed them at the boys.

"Just stop this while you can," Carlyle demanded. Circe smiled grimly and waved her hand, sending Neil and Jeska into attack mode. Carlyle dodged Neil's heavy fist, his hard face softening with sadness. "Neil, stop!" Neil made no reply, only swung his fists again. Jeska slashed at Charles, and he, not knowing what to do, grabbed her shoulders and shook her vigorously.

"Wake up, kid!" Her eyes flickered for a moment, but she just growled and cut his leg, forcing him to let go. "C'mon, really?!" Carlyle slammed into him and Charles was narrowly missed by Neil's gauntlet.

"Her name's Jeska," Carlyle told him quickly, "Try calling her Aoife, she hates that." Charles nodded and Carlyle caught Neil's wrist, stepping into close proximity.

"Neil, I'm sorry," he whispered. He then crushed his lips against the shorter boy's, gripping his wrist hard. Neil's eyes flickered out and back to his dark brown ones. He quickly kissed back and pulled away, blushing hard. "Sorry!" Carlyle apologized, his face fire-hydrant red. Neil shrugged and a grin split his face.

"Just glad you woke me up, Prince Charming," he said sincerely. Carlyle laughed and turned towards Charles, who again had caught Jeska by her shoulders.

"Jeska!" he called, with, unfortunately, no effect. "Aoife!" Her attack stopped and her eyes stopped glowing, their normal blue a welcome sight.

"What? What the hell?" Her Irish accent peeked through, unlike it had for years, but she caught it as soon as it started. Charles put her down instantly and offered her his hand.

"Charles, sorry," he said. She shook his hand and blew a strand of bright red hair out of her eyes.

"Jeska." He nodded, but his attention was quickly brought to Circe, who had started chanting again, her vibrating through the ground.

 _"Now, you will all suffer- all of you will die!"_ Her laugh was deep and sinister, scaring Carlyle, and she through her hands up, hundreds of skeletal hands breaking through the ground with her motion. _"Attack!"_ She laughed again as an undead army crawled out and raised rotting weapons, surrounding the camp.


	8. Chapter 6

**hey guys! Long time no see, sorry about that! My show is next week though, so I should be updating a lot more! Super excited, so here's the next chapter! Thanks for sticking around! ~youseenothing**

 **-/\\-/\\-/\\-**

 _"Now, you will all suffer- all of you will die!" Her laugh was deep and sinister, scaring Carlyle, and she through her hands up, hundreds of skeletal hands breaking through the ground with her motion. "Attack!" She laughed again as an undead army crawled out and raised rotting weapons, surrounding the camp._ Skeletons broke through the earth, crawling towards them on broken limbs and wielding old weapons, some not even fully decayed. Neil sighed and raised his fists, pressing against Carlyle's side, who gulped and readied his gun. Jeska blew a few strands of hair out of her face and rotated her wrists, crouching down a little as she held up her sword. Charles cocked his gun loudly, his grey eyes shining, and Arra wiped away a tear, drawing her bow. Circe cackled and the skeletons charged.

Nearby Rose and Cam ducked away form the skeletons that had risen with no warning, Cam swinging her dagger wildly and Rose snapping her whip.

"We gotta find the others," Rose told the younger girl, breathing hard. Cam nodded and kicked away a smaller karpos. They fought their way through a horde of monsters, spotting the group of friends, plus a few extra campers, right in front of the witch. Rose grabbed Cam's arm and pulled her close. "I have an idea." Cam raised an eyebrow and Rose leaned down, whispering in her ear. She pulled away with a grin. "Sound good?" Cam nodded and gave her a quick two-finger salute and dashed away. Rose charged towards the group and snapped a skeleton that had it's sword raised to Jeska's back. Jeska spun around and broke out in a big smile.

"Miss me?" Rose asked sarcastically. Jeska laughed and shrugged.

"Not at all. Let's go!" Rose snorted and gripped the handle of her whip, turning to face a few zombies.

"Who's ready to party?" They groaned and raised their weapons, making Rose laugh as they surged forward.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

Cam ran around the main fight, snatching a bow and a few arrows off the ground as she went. She managed to get behind the witch without getting too hurt, and readied an arrow, aiming at Circe's head. She missed twice and she grunted in frustration, tears brimming in her eyes. _C'mon, don't be stupid, Cam, you can do this,_ she said to herself, raising the bow again. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing her strength. _Don't be stupid, don't be stupid, don't be stupid, don't be-_ and she let the arrow fly, snapping her eyes open. The arrow went straight through the witch's head, a bright spear of green shining through it.

"NO!" she screeched, spinning around. Her face was pulsing a bright green through the hole where the arrow was stuck, and her eyes no longer glowed with the same power. _"NO!"_ She tried to charge towards cam, but she was already turning to dust, her screams lost in the wind. The skeletons collapsed in piles, sinking back into the earth slowly, and the monsters tried to run, few escaping.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

Rose cheered as she watched the sorceress crumble, her minions following, and threw her arms around Jeska, spinning the girl wildly.

"We did it! Sweet Hades, Cam did it!" She laughed and Jeska threw her arms around Rose's neck, hugging her tight. Carlyle smiled lightly and Neil charged at him, jumping into his arms and kissing him on the mouth. Carlyle held back his laughter as he returned the gesture, letting his gun fall out of his grip. Charles wiped his face with his free hand and chuckled dryly, and Jack kissed Arra's cheek in amazement.

They all laughed and cheered when Cam got closer, raising her up on Rose's shoulders. They had won, and it was thanks to her.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

 **A/N: Alright, I will add an epilogue if you guys want, or just continue randomly from here, but here ya go! Hope you enjoyed it, and I am always excepting new characters so PM me with any ideas! Thanks so much, unseen army, this one's for you! ~youseenothing**


	9. Epilouge

**Hey guys! This will be the epilogue to this tale, but, fear not! I will be doing one-shot-ish update things on these characters every now and then! As for my next full story, I might be doing some Supernatural stuff, but only time will tell! So, thank you everyone and here's our last official chapter. ~youseenothing**

 **-/\\-/\\-/\\-**

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

 **-/\\-/\\-/\\-**

"Move it, Leprechaun," Jack said, shoving Jeska over. She growled at him and wacked the back of his head.

"You call me that one more time and I'll-"

"Chill, both of you," Neil interrupted, sitting on Carlyle's lap. "This is family picnic, and there will be _no_ arguing. Or food fights, Cam!" Cam groaned, her plans apparently ruined, and Rose laughed.

"Where's Charles? And Arra?" she asked as she pulled out the plates. Jeska shrugged and Jack catcalled, oohing.

"They're probably _together,"_ He said in a childish, sing-song voice. Carlyle pretended to gag and Neil started laughing. "What? They might be!" Rose just shook her head with a small smile.

"Guys, c'mon, seriously," she chided, "Where-"

"We're here!" Arra called from the top of the hill, Charles waving beside her. Rose waved them down to the beach where they had set up their blankets and gave her a plate. "Sorry we're late, Charles couldn't find a blanket." Charles scoffed loudly.

"It wasn't my fault, alright? That cabin is _super_ disorganized." Neil nodded dramatically, palming himself on the head.

"Of course, how could we forget!" he said sarcastically. Carlyle giggled and kissed Neil's cheek softly, making Cam pretend to vomit.

"Guys!" Jeska interrupted, "Can we just get in a circle and get food! We can pray and- I don't know, say what we're thankful for? Why are we doing this?" Rose flicked her forehead with a laugh.

"No, we're going to say the best thing we did all summer, because it's the last day for half-campers and we're sappy like that." Jack moaned.

"Seriously? We're _those_ people? Those _gross, lovey-dovey, sappy people?"_ Jeska smacked him again and gave him a plate.

"Just get your food," she told him. They all followed suit, grabbing home-made salads and sandwiches, and Rose administering a cupcake to everyone. Once they were all ready, she cleared her throat and started.

"Alright... the best thing I did this summer was probably... the capture the flag game with the Hunters," she said thoughtfully. Neil nodded approvingly and Rose pointed at Jeska to go next.

"The best thing I did this summer was break Jack's nose when he tried to kiss me," she proclaimed, snickering. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well the best thing I did this summer was freeze you at the fireworks show," he sneered. They started slapping each other's hands harshly, only to be separated by Rose so the fight wouldn't grow. She gestured for Carlyle to go while they were still civil.

"The best thing I did all summer was start dating Neil," he said, kissing the boy's cheek again. Cam pretended to vomit again and Neil waved her off.

"That was adorable, but the best thing I did this summer was win the capture the flag game against the Romans," he admitted. Arra laughed and sat up straighter.

"The best thing I did this summer... that would have to be finally mastering the rock wall," she said, pumping a fist. Charles pushed her fist down and leaned forward.

"The best thing I did this summer was prank the Hermes cabin," he hissed. Cam clapped for him and leaned back on her elbows.

"The best thing I did was kill that stupid b-witch," she said, smiling smugly. They cheered as a group, loud and proud, and Rose raised her chalice.

"A toast, to the best things we did this summer, and many more good things to come," she offered. They all raised their glasses and clinked them in the center, and with a call of "cheers" they downed their drinks. They didn't care how many odd looks they got, or how many calls they got to be quieter- they were happy that night, every one of them. You might have looked onto the group in curiosity or distaste, but they didn't mind. This was family- their family. and they wouldn't trade it for the world.

 **-/\\-/\\-/\\-**

 **Awww! Gross, sappy ending. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and keep PMing me your characters. Fair warning, I only read the actual comments, I pretty much skip over the characters left down there, so if you really want it in this story, pm me. And no, spamming the comments will not get you noticed. So thank you unseen army, and maybe leave a comment on what you want the first one-shot to be. Thanks! ~youseenothing**


	10. One-shot 1

**Hey everyone! I've gotten a request for a one-shot on Cam's life, so I hope you like this XxRoxanne WeasleyxX and here's an update! ~youseenothing**

 **-/\\-/\\-/\\-**

It was into the colder months now, only Carlyle, Rose, and Charles left at camp (at least in their group). They'd gotten an IM every week from Jeska, who was planning on spending Christmas back in Dublin, gotten one call from Jack, who had said that would be his only call, and Carlyle and Neil talked every night. But, they hadn't talked to Cam at all, which was disconcerting to Rose the most. So, to relieve Rose, they decided to visit her and make sure she was okay. They got Leo Valdez from the Hephaestus cabin to find her address and Chiron allowed them to take a van- which was a bad decision, because Rose could barely drive. They arrived late the next day, and knocked on the door. There was no answer, but a glass smashed inside, making Carlyle jump.

"Should we go in?" Charles asked, glancing between Rose and the door. Carlyle shook his head eagerly- he didn't want to go anywhere near flying dishes again, he had enough of that when he was home. Rose took his hand gently and squeezed, silently assuring his safety. She shook her head at Charles and knocked again, but there was a scream and Charles kicked down the door. There, in front of them in the living room, Cam was flat on her ass on the floor, arms raised above her head protectively, while a woman stood above her, a wine bottle in her hand.

"You little brat, I told you not to come back to this house!" She yelled, taking a swig from the bottle. "Do you need another lesson?" Cam screeched a sharp "NO!" and backed toward the wall. Rose stepped into the house, brandishing her whip at the woman.

"I'll take her away from here, alright?" She told her, taking Cam's wrist lightly. "I'll get her out of the house." The woman nodded sternly and stumbled back towards a hallway.

"And stay out, the lot of you! Diablo, stay out!" She disappeared and Carlyle ran in, taking Cam into his arms.

"Rose let's go," he said shakily, rubbing Cam's back. Cam looked up at him and shook her head.

"My sister, can we get her out too?" she asked in a watery voice. He nodded and looked to Rose, who waved at Charles to follow her down the hallway while Carlyle brought Cam to the van. Rose and Charles found the girl in the last bedroom and brought her out quickly. allowing her to apologize and hug her sister. Cam assured the girl it wasn't her fault and they rode to camp in each other's arms. Carlyle stopped shaking when he got into his cabin and called Neil, and Rose took Cam and her sister to the Apollo cabin.

"Thanks, Rose," Cam said as she hugged the older girl. "I love you. Rose laughed softly.

"I know," she joked and Cam rolled her eyes. Rose ruffled her hair gently and left her to introduce her sister to their new family.

 **-/\\-/\\-/\\-**

 **Okay, I hope you guys liked it and I will be taking more requests as I get them or just feel like doing them! Thank you, and I will update soon, unseen army! Love ya! ~youseenothing**


	11. One-shot 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new oneshot on Carlyle! I know it's been a while, but I thought it was time for something new. Hope you guys like it! ~youseenothing**

It was later in the year, nearly Christmas, when Carlyle got the call. He'd been hanging out with Neil, "being all coupley" as Cam called it, and his cellphone rang. Ever since Leo Valdez had made a chip to make cellphones undetectable by monsters, Carlyle had kept his phone charged up just in case.

The call came from an unknown number, making him a little nervous, but he answered anyway- he had a feeling it would be important.

"H-Hello?" he answered nervously.

"Carlyle? That you?" He recognized the voice instantly, even though it had matured.

"Dakota! Oh my gods, what happened?" Dakota laughed and his breath shook a little.

"Well, dad's drinking again. Think you can come get me?" Carlyle shuddered and closed his eyes.

"Did he touch you?" he asked softly. Dakota sighed.

"Yea, he hit me." His voice was worn, almost tired, and it cracked with emotion. "Come and get me, please."

"I will," Carlyle promised. "Be ready by tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll be ready. I'm still at the house. I love you," he added, almost as a second thought.

"Love you too Kody." He hung up quickly and glanced around to Neil. "We have to get my brother."

"So where's home?" Neil asked, throwing his clothes into a backpack. Carlyle sighed and rubbed his knuckles over his nose, hands shaking a little more prominently than usual. "Around El Paso, down in Texas. Very conservative, you can imagine. And boy, when my preacher caught me with his son-" he shuddered, closing his eyes tight. Neil surged towards him, putting his hands on Carlyle's arms lightly.

"Hey, you're not there, they can't hurt you," he promised, raising his hand to his boyfriend's cheek gently. "I'm right here, I won't let anyone hurt you." Carlyle opened his eyes and tears were brimming at the edges.

"But Kody said dad wasn't doing so good," he whispered, his lip quivering, "What if he hurts him again? Or- oh my god, what if he goes after me? It's gonna be just like last time, Neil, I don't wanna go back to the church ever again-" Neil cut him off with a soft kiss, his hands grasping Carlyle's hard, to stop the shaking and give him a good pressure to rely on.

"You are never going back to that church, and your father is never gonna hurt anyone ever again." Carlyle nodded shakily and leaned his head down onto Neil's shoulder, his breath soft and quick.

"I am never letting you go," he warned. Neil chuckled and kissed the side of his head.

"I know." Carlyle pinched his arm lightly and leaned back up, sniffling and wiping his eyes awkwardly. "Ready?"

"Yea, let's go," he replied. Neil finished packing up his clothes and grabbed his gauntlet, shoving it in the bag, along with some ambrosia just in case. Carlyle took his hand and allowed his to lead them to the stables, where they hopped on two pegasi. An older camper on duty told the winged horses where El Paso was, and told Carlyle they needed to walk from there- it was already a long way to Texas. Carlyle promised it was in walking distance, and they headed off.

They arrived in Texas around nightfall, allowing the pegasi to sleep more, and they headed into town for a map. They stopped at a small local coffee shop, where they got a couple burgers to go, but not before being stopped by an older man, whose worn face was kind, but showed a certain kind of intensity. He wore a black suit, like he'd just come from a funeral, but it suited him, oddly enough. Carlyle gave a chocked gasp, his hand seizing up in Neil's, and he stumbled back, catching the man's attention.

"Carlyle Taiburne, is that you?" he asked, his voice seeming sweet, but in a fake sort of way. "My, I thought I'd never get to see you again." Carlyle shuddered and took another step back.

"P-p-preacher," he stuttered. "W-what a-are you doing he-here?" The preacher smiled and held his cup of coffee up in explanation, stepping closer to the pair.

"Well, son, it would be great if you could stop by the church later- maybe we could talk again. Like we used to." He moved closer threateningly, making Carlyle yelp, but Neil stepped in front of him, his eyes fiery with fury.

"You take one more step closer and I'll beat the shit out of you- I don't even care if you're a priest." The preacher gave him a warm smile that sent shivers through Neil's body, and raised his cup to him lightly.

"I hope to see you at service," he said sharply, as if it wasn't a wish, but an order. Neil just flipped him of as they left the café, food in hand. As soon as they got outside, Neil wrapped Carlyle in a big hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Good gods, I'm gonna kill that man," he muttered. Carlyle just cried on his shoulder. They stood there for a few moments before Neil spoke again, this time in a softer tone. "What did he do to you?" Carlyle sighed and shook his head, backing up a little, but still constrained by Neil's grip.

"It was a long time ago," he tried. Neil gave him a harsh look and he nodded, wiping his eyes. "He took me into his private room. Made me kneel is salt for hours, praying for my homosexuality to go away so I could be saved, and to see if it worked he-" he stuttered a little, his voice cracking, and Neil kissed his head.

"It's okay, you don't have to say. I get it. I love you, okay? No matter what they did to you." Carlyle laughed a watery giggled, like his heart wasn't really into it.

"We've never said that," he reminded Neil, "But, for the record, I love you too." Neil laughed, a real one, and kissed Carlyle's head again.

"Let's just get your brother and get out of this hick town, Barnaby." They walked a few miles on the highway, before turning off onto a smaller road, then a dirt road, leading to a run down trailer park, with only three trailers left. Carlyle swore under his breath and headed to the one near what seemed like the back of the park, the one that seemed uninhabited.

"He didn't move," Carlyle told Neil, his voice a whisper. "It's like I'm coming home from home all over again- I don't know if he's not home or if his car got taken to impound again for violating his DWI." He walked up the front steps, his footfalls silent, and opened the door without a sound- like he'd had practice doing it before. "Kody?" he called out softly, closing the door behind Neil. "Dakota, you here?" He went down a hallway while Neil entered the living room, which consisted of a beat up corduroy chair, an old antenna television set, and empty beer bottles. "Holy shit, they didn't even change my room." Neil turned towards Carlyle, who had opened the last door in the hallway, and was peering inside.

"This was your room?" Neil asked, looking in next to him. It was small, not surprising, with a bed covered in heavy comforters and weighted blankets. The walls were plastered in old video game posters and pinups, with a book case against one wall and a cassette tape collection against the other, next to a small brown dresser. "I dig this seventies vibe you have going on," Neil added. Carlyle snorted and pushed him back, closing the door quietly.

"I was going for 'normal straight kid'," he said seriously. "It convinced my father for quite a while." He walked around Neil and through the kitchen to a shorter hallway, containing a slightly larger bedroom with a figure asleep on the bed inside. "Kody, let's go," he called. The figure sat up and the blanket fell down, exposing the slightly shorter brother. His hair had grown, the dirty blonde mo-hawk now over grown and falling down the side of his face. He had the same eyes as Carlyle, one purple one gray, the skin around the gray one slightly dark and purpled- a bruise, from their father.

"Carlyle!" He yelped. He rushed forward and engulfed his brother in a hug, squeezing tight. Carlyle laughed and hugged him back, rocking him in his arms.

"Gods, I missed you Kody," Carlyle whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you faster." Dakota shook his head and pulled away gently.

"You saved me, Carlyle, that's all that matters," he promised. Carlyle nodded and took him by the arm, dragging him out to the living room.

"Alright, pack a bag- a big one, you aren't coming back- and I'll get the money together. Neil, you go into my room and take everything out of the dresser and out from under the bed, got it?" The two nodded and went down the hallway, Dakota stopping about halfway down and entering his room, and Neil going down to Carlyle's. There was spare clothes and loose cash in the dresser, and several pictures of a young, happy family under the bed. Neil took a minute to look at one in particular. It was Carlyle, Dakota, their father, and a woman- Dakota's mother presumably. Peter Taiburne looked about 30, the kids about 9 or 10, and he looked happy. His salt and pepper hair was ruffled, his gray eyes filled with a love that all parents had. His smile was genuine, and his arms were wrapped around his boys. The woman was smiling too, her sweet blue eyes soft and kind. Her hair was a nice caramel color, and it was all around her face in neat waves. The boys looked nearly identical, same mismatched eyes and short dirty blonde hair, and the same toothy grins. They looked adorable, and too innocent for their future. The family looked happy, like they would be the perfect family for all time. It got sad when you knew the truth.

Neil took all the pictures and carefully wrapped them up in the clothes, laying them in his backpack neatly. He headed out into the living room to see Carlyle digging through the kitchen cabinets, going through cereal boxes and empty soup cans. He pulled out a box of lucky charms so old it looked fake, but he simply turned it over onto the counter, and watched as dozens of rolls of money spilled out.

"Hasn't changed since I ran off," he muttered. He scooped up the rolls and ran over to Neil and dropped them into his bag, zipping it up quickly. The sound of a car suddenly broke through the comfortable silence, and Carlyle's head snapped up, eyes wide. "Kody! Time to jet!" Dakota came out of his room, holding two duffel bags, and glanced out the window in the door, shrieking when he saw the car that was approaching the driveway.

"Back door, now!" he yelped, dragging Carlyle to the other hallway, opening a door inside the other bedroom's closet. They rushed out of the back door just as the car pulled into the drive way, a disheveled looking man stepping out. His once salt and pepper hair was now a fully gray, bags under his formerly bright gray eyes. He looked angry and violent, even from afar. Carlyle froze for a moment, starring at him, but Dakota dragged him off, running them to the road. They could faintly hear Peter yelling for Dakota, but they ran off to fast to hear much else. They sprinted to the town and ducked into a run down motel, Carlyle slamming down several hundred dollar bills when the employee started to yell at them.

"Look, you let us stay here for a night and don't tell anyone we're here, got it?" The employee nodded, shoving the bills back into Carlyle's grasp, and handed him a room key.

"You're Peter's boy, right? The older one, the one that left," she asked. He nodded and pointed down up a nearby staircase. "Up the stairs, to the hall on the left, second room on the right. I'll keep your daddy and that preacher out." He nodded gratefully and ran up the stairs, followed by Neil and Dakota, and jammed the door open, slamming it shut and locking it behind them. Neil sighed and fell onto a bed- there were two- throwing his bag onto the floor.

"Finally," he moaned. Carlyle sat down next him and curled into his boyfriend's side.

"Dibs on the bath tub!" Dakota called, throwing a duffle into the tub. He threw the other on the floor next to Neil's.

"You know there's two beds, right?" he reminded the boy. "Me and Carlyle can share." Dakota just smirked and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"It's a thing for us- whenever we ran from mom, or the cops, or- like, whenever we stayed in a hotel, dad would tell us to hunker down under the bed or in the bathtub. We would argue over who got the tub- even though under the bed was more comfortable. It's kinda tradition now, I guess," Carlyle explained softly. Neil nodded and kissed Carlyle's shoulder, laying down so they could be more comfortable. They ended up falling asleep quickly, but Carlyle woke up about an hour later from nightmares. He crawled out of Neil's arms and went into the bathroom, laying down on top of his brother quietly. Though Dakota didn't say anything, he moved to provide more space and wrapped his arms around Carlyle. They fell asleep like that, much too big for a bath tub, but no more nightmares.

Neil woke them up the next morning, telling them that they had to wake up so they could leave town. They got up and organized all their belongings, getting breakfast in the lobby. The same employee as last night was working, and she told them no one had come looking for them. They left pretty quick, and headed back to where they had left the pegasi. Dakota gasped when he saw them, stumbling backwards.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Depends," Carlyle answered, "What do you think it is?"

"A freaking pegasus- two of them, in fact!" Carlyle's eyebrows furrowed and he took Dakota by the shoulder.

"Was mom your mom?" he asked. Dakota shook his head and put his hands on his hips.

"Yea, what the hell, Carry?" Carlyle blushed and Neil laughed.

"Carry? That's adorable." Carlyle groaned and smacked Neil on the back of the head. "Fine, not adorable. But very funny."

"Kody, the night I left, did you see anything outside of the house?"

"You mean other than Tommy Carshaw and the preacher? No, not really." Dakota answered. Carlyle bit his lip and turned Neil around, digging through the bag on his back. He pulled out the gauntlet and showed it to him. "Is that a freaking bronze fist?" Carlyle shoved it back in the bag and leaned over to Neil's ear.

"I think he can see through the mist," he whispered. Neil nodded slowly.

"We'll ask Rachel and Chiron when we get to camp." Carlyle kissed the top of his head in agreement. He helped Dakota onto his pegasus and climbed on behind him, waiting for Neil to take off before them. They got to camp faster then they got to Texas, probably because the pegasi knew where they were going this time, and they rushed to the big house. "Chiron!" Carlyle called. Chiron came out in his wheelchair-ridden form, a worried look on his face.

"What is it Mr. Taiburne?"

"This is my brother Dakota, Chiron, and he can see through the mist- but we don't know if he's a demigod or not." Chiron nodded and took Dakota into the house. Neil took Carlyle by the arm and guided him into a chair on the porch, squeezing his boyfriend's hand reassuringly.

"He'll be fine, Carlyle- he might just be able to see through the mist." Carlyle nodded and slumped back into the chair, only to be startled again by his phone ringing. He pulled it from his pocket curiously and glanced at the screen, dropping it when he saw the ID. "What? What is it?" Instead of waiting for an answer Neil just picked up the phone and looked at the screen, seeing 'Dad' on the screen. In a spout of anger and rebellion, Neil picked up.

"Hello," he said curtly. There was a sigh and a cracking sound on the other end, like shattering glass, and a an angered huff.

"Who the hell is this? Where the hell is my son?" Neil scoffed.

"He's not here," he snapped. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to my son!" Peter yelled. "Where is Carlyle?! Huh? And where's Dakota?!" Neil sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Look, neither of them want to talk to you- you're an abusive, drunk, homophobic asshole, so I suggest you lose this number, alright?" There was another crashing sound, and the line went dead.

"Y-you di-didn't have to d-do that, Ne-Neil," Carlyle said softly. Neil leaned over and kissed his shoulder softly, laying his head down on his boyfriend.

"Yea, I did."

 **-/\\-/\\-/\\-**

The next month went by without any visits from any gods or goddesses, and no calls from Peter Taiburne to either of his sons. Dakota turned out to just be able to see through the mist, but he stayed with Carlyle, to afraid to go home anymore. No one seemed to want to send him home either. It was another month before they heard from Peter again, and this time when he called, Carlyle wasn't terrified to pick up.

"Hey dad," he said quietly, so as to not wake up Neil in the other room.

"Hey Carry," said Peter. His voice wasn't gruff or stern, his words weren't slurred or jumbled. He sounded almost sober. "I, uh, been cleaning myself up for a bit here, and thought I should call to check in."

"Oh, well, everyone's okay- Kody's fine, but he's asleep right now." He paused and gave a small sigh. "I probably wouldn't let you talk to him anyway."

"Carry, c'mon, I always been good to the kid- didn't have a reason to hit him-"

"Yea, well it happened," Carlyle hissed, cutting him off, "You probably don't remember you were so damn drunk. You're always drunk- probably been sober for about a week now. Congrats, take your AA chips and go, dad."

"Carlyle Elias Taiburne, you respect your father, or so help me-"

"What? You gonna hit me? Well guess what, I'm time zones away. You can't hurt me anymore, dad." Peter paused, his breath heavy, and Carlyle thought for a moment, just a moment, that his father would appear somehow and beat him, or send him to the preacher's house, or kick him to the neighbor's for the night. It was only a second, but his heart was pounding.

"Carry, I don't want you or Kody to hate me for the rest of your lives," he said softly. "Just- tell him I said that okay, and tell him I'm getting better."

"Yea, sure." He hung up abruptly and slammed the phone down, breathing raggedly and his heart beating out of his chest.

"Babe, I'm cold, c'mere," Neil mumbled from the other room. Carlyle sighed, forcing deeper breaths, and went back to the room. "Everything good?" Neil asked.

"Yea, everything's fine," Carlyle assured him. And for the first time in a while, it wasn't a lie.


End file.
